muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4703
Cold Open Telly informs the viewer that today's show is all about doctors. He watches as Oscar gets his own Grouch checkup ("Open up and say, 'blah'."). Scene #1 Abby has a snack with a princess at Hooper's Store. They are both excited for two reasons - the princess' love, Prince Charming, is going to propose to her today, while Abby is going to her favorite eye doctor, Dr. Judy. Prince Charming arrives on the street and mistakenly believes a fire hydrant and a pineapple (who is already spoken for) are the princess. He ends up proposing to Abby instead, upsetting the princess as she storms out. Prince Charming admits his vision has been blurry lately and Abby decides to bring him to her eye doctor. Scene #2 Abby and Prince Charming arrive at Dr. Judy's office. He sings to the doctor about all the brave deeds he's done without fear, but is suddenly feeling something quite the opposite ("Just a Little Bit Afraid"). They tell him he's feeling anxious and Abby helps calm him down by instructing him to take some deep breaths. He feels much calmer now, meaning his examination can begin. Scene #3 Assured the procedure won't hurt, Prince Charming settles in the chair as Dr. Judy examines his eyes with her ophthalmoscope. She then asks him to read from her eye chart, but the prince is unable to make out anything. She places him at the phoropter. She finds a setting where he can see clearly and provides him a pair of glasses. The prince is amazed at how much better everything looks and leads a song praising Dr. Judy and all other eye doctors ("Eye Doctors are Amazing"). Scene #4 Prince Charming returns to Hooper's, where the princess is sobbing. He successfully pops the question and the princess accepts (claiming they can marry once she finishes law school). They go off to live happily ever after, as the prince tells her he wants to be an eye doctor now. Abby returns to see Dr. Judy for her own checkup. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a clip from the story (Abby calming down the Prince), which is then acted out by real-live kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - D. Film D is for Doctor: Diego goes to the doctor for a checkup. Murray Has a Little Lamb Ovejita brings Murray to Little Vet School. Dr. Dave gives Murray an explanation on the various things they do at Little Vet School, like sew bananas and bandage stuffed animals. He also gives them the instructions they'll need for when they check up on a live animal. Murray follows the doctor's instructions and gives a check up to Cloudy the dog. (all three parts combined into one) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 2. Elmo's World: Doctors Scene #4 Slimey has also had his checkup. Instead of receiving a sticker like Telly, Slimey was given a rotten apple core.